


to rise and fall

by evelinaonline



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Irondad, no seriously this is all platonic and i'll flip, spiderson, tag as ship and ill break your kneecaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: Tony wants to invite Peter to his wedding. Six years later, he isn't there to celebrate with him.





	to rise and fall

**Author's Note:**

> (This story includes spoilers for Avengers: Endgame.)
> 
> NO BETA, WE DIE LIKE STARK ;W;
> 
> So fun fact about this, I actually wrote it last year for Father's Day, but I forgot to post it - so I waited a YEAR because I am made of salt, edited it, and added a new scene.
> 
> I am pretty sure this is the first time I write for these two...? Or at least the first time I complete a story about them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Sometimes it was hard to remember that Peter was still a kid.

Not only was he one of the most intelligent people in Queens — that kid was so proud to be from Queens it was hilarious — but also a hero. Tony still couldn't believe that someone so… baby faced and small had so much power in him.

Other times it couldn't be more obvious.

Peter resembled a hero. Someone even more generous and ambitious than Tony himself, even. Tony wasn't afraid to admit that.

Being the person that same kid looked up to scared Tony. He could do so much better, he knew. Peter was better than that, and Tony regretted telling him that.

What if he was putting too much pressure on Peter? He'd be lying if he said he had never thought of passing down the industry to him when the time was right, and there was also saving the world.

Saving the world.

Tony smiled at the thought. The kid had already saved his own in a flash.

The  _teenager_ , Peter would argue. He'd often complain about the nicknames Tony had given him, but they both knew that wasn't going to change. Plus, Tony liked calling him kid way too much.

Just when exactly did he start caring about Peter so much?

The universe must had been listening to his thoughts, because the door to the living room swang open, and none other than Peter stormed inside.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark!" he said as he threw his bag next to the door and rushed to Tony on the couch. "Oh, you won't believe what happened to me and Ned today-"

"Shoes." Tony said bluntly, just barely holding back a smile.

Peter jumped and ran back to the entrance, slipping his sneakers off and almost tripping on his way back to Tony. "You won't believe what-"

"Did Happy drive you?" Tony interrupted again. "Does May even know you're here?"

"Yes and yes!" Peter sighed. "Now can I-"

"Have you had lunch?"

"Yes!" Peter yelled. "I mean, no! Pizza would be great-"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "May said not to give you pizza again this week-"

"Just make whatever!" Peter cut him off and sat on the couch. "Can I  _please_ tell you about what happened now?"

"Hold it, kid," Tony said, and Peter groaned in annoyance. "There's something I have to tell you first."

Peter sighed. "If this is about the patrol last night, then-"

"No, no patrol, it'll be quick," Tony assured him, turning to his side. "So… You already know I'm getting married."

"Aha."

"Well, I've been thinking," Tony said, "most of the Avengers will be there. And well, they're technically my only friends, and Pepper said close friends  _only_ , so I'd like you to-"

"Guard the wedding with the Avengers to protect you and Miss Potts?" Peter bounced on the couch. "Mr. Stark, it'd be such an honor-"

"I'd like you to come, Pete."

"Oh."

The excitement in his eyes faded out faster than Tony would have ever guessed. He tried to pretend it didn't sting. The whole thing was a stupid idea anyway.

"A-Anyhow," Tony cleared his throat. "What was it that you wanted to tell me-"

Tony gasped as Peter launched himself into his arms.

"Dammit, kid!" he coughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Peter pulled away and smiled. "It means a lot."

"And here I thought you wouldn't want to come," Tony tried to joke it off, but his grin was so visible he couldn't hide his joy. "It's no problem, Pete," he patted his back.

Peter buried his head in his chest again, and they stayed like this for a while, just smiling in the hug.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter mumbled.

"Yes, kiddo?"

"I don't have a suit."

Tony chuckled, and pulled away to face him. "The spidey suit could make an appearance."

Peter crossed his arms. "Could it?"

"I mean, dress codes are a social construct, aren't they?" Tony ruffled Peter's hair. "What do you think  _Thor's_ going to wear, a suit and tie?"

Peter gasped. "Thor is going to be there?!"

"Yes, and this is why we need to have a serious discussion about what you must absolutely not do with your uncle Thor. You two? A disastrous duo, stay away from my cake."

Peter laughed, nodding.

"But that can wait till lunch," Tony started to head for the kitchen, waving for Peter to follow him. "We've got twenty minutes till that pizza is out of the oven, and if I recall correctly, you had a story to tell me?"

Peter grinned — more than happy to learn about their lunch — and followed after. "Okay, so, it all started this morning, when Ned and I ran into MJ…"

Tony smiled, shaking his head. It was going to be a while till they talked about Thor again.

* * *

Peter had taken his seat belt on the moment the cabin by the lakeside came into sight. As soon as May finished parking, Peter swang the door open and left the car.

He ran up to the doorstep, the wood creaking underneath his feet, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

"Peter!" he heard May's voice behind him. She walked up next to him, out of breath. "It's rude to show up by yourself, give me a second to catch up."

"Sorry, May," Peter mumbled, switching the balance on his feet.

The door opened, and the two of them were greeted by none other than Miss Potts. "Peter, May!"

"Hey, Miss Potts!" Peter said as she pulled him in for a hug. "Happy wedding anniversary."

"Aw, Pete," she pulled away, kissing his forehead. "Thank you."

"Pepper," May said with a smile, and the two of them hugged. "Thank you for having us."

The woman smiled, rubbing Peter's shoulder. "Of course. Come on in!"

Peter had been to the cabin a couple of times since last year, to help Miss Potts with cleaning up. It wasn't as if there was anyone there all year around — Pepper had moved back in the city, and only went there for holidays.

It was just like he remembered it though. Small and cozy, which was so unlike Tony, but somehow it worked just fine. Peter loved it.

"Boo!"

Peter looked down, only to see small six-year-old Morgan hugging his leg, a bright smile on her face as she looked up at him.

He laughed, picking her up. "Hey, you!"

The girl giggled, throwing her tiny arms around Peter. "Hey, you!" she said back, copying his tone. She was so much like him.

"How's your summer been?" he asked with a smile, even though she couldn't see it.

"Extraordinary!" Morgan said.

"Extraordinary?" Peter pulled away to face her, but did not place her down. "Look at you use all those fancy words!"

"Daddy taught me."

"Of course he did," Peter mumbled.

It had been more than a year since Tony's passing, and no matter how much he tried, Peter couldn't get him off his mind. Everything around him reminded him of his stupid sense of humor, and the sound of his voice, and the way he smiled when he called him  _kid-_

And Morgan. Morgan was the spitting image of her father. Even the way they raised their eyebrows when Peter joked around was the same.

But Morgan didn't make Peter sad.

No, Morgan was an angel — a walking devil too, but still an angel — that could take your frown away in seconds. Peter loved her curiosity, her giggles, the way she pulled his shirt when she walked next to him. Peter loved her so much.

"Hey, you know what?" he said, regaining his confidence. "Let's go play outside!"

Morgan gasped, nodding over and over again in excitement. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Come on!" Peter took a better hold of her and ran towards the door, smiling at May and Miss Potts on their way out. He placed her on his shoulders, and she wrapped her tiny fingers around his thumbs for support. "Wow, Morgan, you're flying!"

"I'm flying!" Morgan yelled as Peter ran around the yard in circles. "I'm Iron Man!"

"Oh no, we're under attack! What's your call, Mrs. Stark?"

"Use your webs, Petey, use your webs!" Morgan giggled, pointing at the invisible enemies up in the sky. "We're  _extraordinary!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> ... So anyway, screw Endgame, am I right?
> 
> HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TONY STARK, I LOVE YOU ;W;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
